LOTM: Burning Sun S6 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen sitting around the mansion together. Ian and Jamie are seen working on Amanda's ankle) Ian: Okay, all set Jamie? Jamie: Ready! (Jamie hugs Amanda's ankle) Ian: Okay, three, two, one! (Ian heals Amanda's ankle as Jamie sits hugging it) Ian: Aaaaand....Done! Jamie: YAY!!! Did I help? Ian: You helped a lot kiddo! Jamie: Yes! (Amanda sits up and moves her foot around) Amanda: *Sighs with relief* Thanks guys. Ian: Don't mention it! Jamie: *Smile* Amanda: *Hugs Jamie* Thanks little doctor. Jamie: Hehe! Ian: That he is. (Amanda pets Jamie's head as Daniel sits next to her) Daniel: So, all fixed? Amanda: Yep! I'm in full working order now! Daniel: Nice! Amanda: *Smile* Daniel: Sooooo, still in for tomorrow right? Amanda: That's the plan. Daniel: Great great. Ready to lose then? Amanda: Ha! You wish! Daniel: Heh. Amanda: *Smirk* Raynell: *Whisper* OTP!! Daniel: Huh? Raynell: Nothing! Daniel: Umm, okay then. (Elsewhere, Shade and Ghira are seen with Team RWBY) Ghira: So uhhhh, what now? Shade: So we....quit the job? Live a normal life? Ghira: I mean, I wouldn't be against it. Ruby: Aww come on guys! You're crazy! Ghira: Huh? Yang: No way we're quitting now! Ghira: But uhhh.... Shade: What's left to do? Salem's dead, Cinder's dead, their allies are...god knows where. Ruby: So? What if more villains show up? Blake B: Plus I think the Grimm are still a thing. Ghira: Yeah, but still. Shade: There's other things we can do! Spot: I mean, a break would be nice. Weiss: A break would be nice. But retirement for Hunters and Huntresses isn't happening anytime soon. Ruby: People will always need our help. And Team RWBY will be there! Shade: *Sigh* We know. Ghira: I kinda wanna get out there though. I wanna meet a nice female and maybe even start a family! Shade: Seriously? Ghira: Oh and what are you gonna do? Shade: What do you think? My usual antics. Spot: Being obnoxious and getting into trouble? Shade: Just as Yang raised me to be! Yang: I-I didn't do that. Shade: You're telling me you don't remember that night out we had when we got into a fight with a bunch of drunk dudes outside of a bar? Spot: Huh?? Yang:......Yes. Shade: Exactly! Ruby: When did this happen?? Yang: Look it was one time okay? Besides, one of them grabbed my butt. Shade: Yeah! And I twisted his arm so far back I heard about ALL of his arm bones snap to pieces! Spot: You are a violent Targhul Shade. Shade: Only when need be! Usually I'm about as dangerous as a butterfly with a water gun. Ghira: That can be debated. Shade: Don't judge! Ghira: Hmph. Spot: Well, I'm all for fighting more Grimm! It's fun! Ruby: Yeah it is! Spot: WOO!!! Weiss: Still I think we've earned ourselves a break. Ghira: We better. Blake B: So Ghira. What kind of female are you looking for? Ghira: Pfft, crap I don't know. I was thinking maybeeee, a Faunus Hybrid? Blake B: Really? Ghira: I mean I can't be the only one out there at this rate. Besides, if I do that, you guys all get more cat babies. Ruby: *Gasp* Oh my god kitten infants! That would be so cute! Yang: Jeez Jessica would go nuts. Ghira: Exactly. Shade: Well come back to us when you find that Faunus Hybrid. Ghira: At least I can score a girl. Shade: Hey! Everyone knows ladies cannot resist this Targhul body! Ghira: You'd be lucky to get a female with deformities. Shade: Wanna bet? Ghira: Oh trust me I'd be surprised. Yang: Hey now, calm down you two. Blake B: No need to start an argument. Shade: Hmph. Yang: Jeez, don't be so mean to each other. Shade: But he- Yang: Shade. Calm down. Shade: *sigh* Ghira: Sorry... Blake B: *Pats Ghira's shoulder* Its all right. Yang: Yeah don't worry Shade. Shade: Am I really that ugly though? I mean I think I could nail it with a lady! Ghira: You're the kinda guy that would take dick for all we know. Shade: One more thing out of your mouth and I will FUCKING rip your ears off you furry fuck! Ghira: Mmhm. Spot: C-Can't we get along- Ghira and Shade: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! Spot: EEP! Ghira: I got an idea to settle this? Shade: What's tht? Ghira: Let's see who can score a girl first. Yang: Wait what? Shade: Oh really? Ghira: Yeah. Whoever scores it first wins. Shade: And what do we win? Ghira: Oh it's not about what we win, it's about what happens if we lose. Shade: What happens? Ghira: Whoever loses babysits for the winner when they have kids. Shade: Seriously?? Ghira: Seriously. Shade: Shit, now those are odds. Ghira: You in? Shade:...Sure, I'll do it. Weiss: What is happening right now? Shade: So is it just Targhul girls or any kind? Ghira: Any kind. Human, Faunas, or Targhul. Shade: Sounds perfect to me! I know the perfect place to score some babes. Blake B: Are they really talking about this in front of us Yang? Yang: Yep. Ghira: Get ready to take care of my kittens you "shady" bastard! Shade: Puns are me and Yang's thing! Ghira: So? Shade: Oh that's it! Now I've REALLY gotta kick your ass! Yang I'm heading out into town! I'll be back for the party later! Ghira: I'm going to a nest you sick fuck! Shade; Plenty of Targhuls in town! Ghira: We'll see about that! Shade: I hope a dog mauls your ass. Ghira: Sit on a dick asshole. Ruby: Where did they learn this language? Spot: *Covers his ears* I hate it... Yang: *Sighs* This one might have been my fault... Blake B: I blame myself for letting Ghira hang out with Shade... (Shade and Ghira leave the mansion. Ghira heads to the nest. And Shade into town) Weiss: *Shakes head* Spot I'm glad you're not like them. Spot: You're the ones that raised me thankfully. Ruby: Yep! Weiss: Heh. Yang: They don't hate each other, I feel like they've just developed uhhh....friend slash enemy relationship. Blake B: They always seem to want to one up each other whenever the chances arrives. Yang: But hey, they're our Targhuls. And I wouldn't change a thing about Shade. Blake B: Same with me and Ghira. He's become a great man. Spot: Yeah, he's way nicer than Shade. Yang: Oh Shade's nice too! He's just a little troublemaker is all. Shade: *Voice* Yang I came back to borrow your wallet! Don't be mad! Yang: Do what you- WHAT?! (The door is heard closing) Blake B: There he goes. Yang: That's my money! Spot: I mean, what's he gonna buy? Weiss: Knowing Shade? I think its best we don't know. Yang: *Frustrated sigh* Blake B: He'll be fine Yang. Yang: He's going to drive me into a hole. Spot: I doubt he's THAT careless. Yang: Yeah... Blake B:... Spot: So, you guys wanna do something fun now? Ruby: Oh yeah! What should we do? Yang: Hmm... Blake B: Well I'm starving. Spot: Wanna go to Sammy's? Ruby: Yeah! Sammy's! Yang: One of you will have to cover me, since well... Weiss: Don't worry, I'll handle our bill. Spot: Yay! Thanks Auntie Weiss! Weiss: Don't mention it. (The group gets up and soon leaves the house. Amanda and Adriana are seen watching Jamie, Elizabeth and Lily play on the floor) Amanda: *Smile* Adriana: I love these kids. Amanda: Me to. Oh Adriana, since Salem and the Insurgency is done, what will you do now? Adriana: Hmm... I'm not sure honestly. Amanda: You gonna go back to music? Adriana: I haven't really thought about it. Amanda: I mean, you could stay here. Adriana: That... Would be nice but... Amanda: I mean, I'd love it if you could stay. I'm not only a big fan of yours, but you are also my bestie. Adriana: That's so sweet of you Amanda. Amanda: Besides, who else will I go dancing with? Adriana: Hmmm, I guess you're right there. Amanda: I know I am! Adriana: Well I think I got no choice in the matter now. I'll stay with you guys! Amanda: All right! Oh but does this mean you are retiring from music? Adriana: I think for now, its just a hiatus. Amanda: Okay! Adriana: *Smile* So... Amanda: Hm? Adriana: Is it true? Amanda: Is what true? Adriana: *Smirk* Do you have a crush a Daniel? Amanda: *Starts to blush* H-Huh!? W-W-Where did you hear that!? Adriana: Oh I think I'll keep that to myself so come on. Tell your bestie. Amanda: *Strutting* …. H-Hey Jamie! Jamie: *Stops playing* Yeah? Amanda: C-Can you kids go play somewhere else for a bit? Lily: Sure! Elizbeth: Bye mommy! Adriana: Bye kids! (The 3 infants crawl off) Amanda:.... Adriana: Sooooo? Amanda:....S-So what? Adriana: Come on. Tell me. Amanda: I-I uh... Um... Adriana: What's so nice about him? Amanda: I-I mean.....He's kinda cute. Adriana: Oooooooh. Amanda: Y-Yeah. Adriana: Anything else? Amanda: He's nice too! Adriana: Nice is always good to have. Amanda: He's strong. Adrian: Oooh that means he'll always be your knight in shining armor. Amanda: *Blushes* H-Hey! I-I don't need knight! I'm not a damsel in distress! Adriana: You have been captured twice. Amanda: So!? I got caught off guard both times! Adriana: True. Amanda: But, it is nice to know he'll protect me when I need him. That's what makes him so sweet. (Amanda smiles) Daniel: *voice* What's going on? (Daniel is seen approaching) Amanda: EEP!!! Daniel: Something up? What're we talking about guys? Amanda: N-NOTHING! J-Just uh g-girl stuff! Daniel: Oh... Okay then? Amanda: Um... O-OH! R-right I almost forgot. A-Adriana wants to stay with us for a while. I-Is that all right? Daniel: You sure Adriana? Adriana: Yeah. I can take a break from the career for a bit. Daniel: Well we'd be glad to have you. Oliver is gonna stick around to. Adriana: Good to hear. I think the 5 of us make a pretty good team. Daniel: Me and Adam's Spirits, Oliver's speed, your voice, and Amanda's amazing strength? You bet we do. Adriana: Yeah! Amanda: *Thinking* A-Amazing strength? *Blushes* Daniel: Hm? You okay Amanda? Amanda: Da-Uh I-I-I'm fine! J-Just got a... A-A little warm is all! Adriana: Oh a little warm? Well then, I have the perfect solution for that. Daniel: What's that? Adriana: Amanda, how do you feel about making a trip to the dance club in town? It'll be nice and cool there. Amanda: R-Really? Adriana: Yeah. Amanda: I-I uhh, I don't know. Daniel: I mean if you're gonna party, I'll come along too! Amanda: H-Huh?! W-Wait I- Adriana: *Puts arm around Amanda* Come on Amanda! It'll be fun! Plus, I can give you that outfit I wanted you to try on! Amanda: Wait what outfit? Adriana: Remember? The red and pink glittery crop top and the glittery shorts? Amanda: O-Oh yeah. Daniel: Well come on! We need to celebrate don't we? Amanda: Right. Adriana: *Whispers in Amanda's ear* I bet Daniel will think you look hot in that outfit. Amanda: *Blushes* !! Adriana: Now come on let's go have some fun! Daniel: WOO!!! Amanda: Oh boy.... TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts